The most amazing thing ever
by Prongs312
Summary: This is a very humorous fan fiction that I can pretty much promise you'll like, just give it a chance! It's written by Hannah and Emma about what should totally happen in the next book. Nothing cheesy just good Harry Potter fun! Enjoy!


Okay I've fixed it! I used the little stars you get when you push shift 8 for actions like people do on IM but they don't show up on fan fiction! they're all in ( ) now! enjoy!

Harry: "(sighhhhhhhhhhhhhh)"

Ginny: "Hey Harry what's up?"

Harry: "Ginny...this isn't working like I wanted it to!

Ginny: "Listen Harry its okay. I understand that you still have a passionate desire for me so I'll make this easy on you (winks)"

(Harry look mournfully into the distance)

Harry: "No, Ginny. This is bigger than you and me! I'm talking about the-"

(Ron and Hermione enter)

Ron: "Oh common Hermione! You know I'm way hotter than any boy you've ever dated!"

Hermione: "Ron, did you not see Victor at the Yule ball? You know you were checking him out, just like everyone else! And even if you were, you're stuck up enough already."

Harry: "You guys, stop. This is not the time. (sighhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh)"

Ginny: "Yeah you guys! Harry's trying to confess his enormous desire to bang me!"

(Ron glares at Harry)

Ginny: "I mean..."

Harry: "Ginny, not everything is about you! Ron, you're overprotective and annoying! Hermione...I'm not even going to TRY! Goodbye!"

(Harry walks away dramatically)

Ginny: "...what is he talking about?"

Ron: "Don't even go there Ginny."

Hermione: "Ron, maybe we should go...and leave them alone..."

Ron: "Oh please this isn't about Ginny! It's about the horocruxes!"

Hermione: "Oh! Of course! ...But how would you know that?"

Ginny: "But...but...EVERYTHINGS supposed to be about me!

Ron: "Well isn't it obvious? Harry doesn't know what to do without Dumbledore."

Hermione: "Why would he talk to you about that and not me?!"

Ron: "Because I'm more understanding than you of course."

Ginny: "...it wasn't about me...how can that be??? wait...what's a horocruxe?"

Hermione: "Ginny...shut up."

Ginny: "A ha so it is about me!"

(Harry enters even more dramatically with his wand in the air)

Harry: "I'm off on a MISSION!"

Hermione: "To search for the horcruxes? Don't worry, Harry, I understand you!"

Ginny: "What??? But I'm right here!"

Ron: "Ginny hush! Harry's ridiculously over you and thinking about Voldemort!"

Ginny: "What???? FINE! (stalks away)"

Harry: (ignoring everyone) "I might not be back...for a while. But I am going to do this! I can! I will! I will find it!"

Ron: "But we haveta come with you!!!"

Harry: "No! It's too dangerous!"

Ron: "But we're your friends! And we promised we'd never leave your side!"

Hermione: "Harry, you can't do this by yourself!"

Harry: "Don't tell me what I can't do!!!!!!!"

Ron: "Harry...please...let us help you!"

(Harry considers this thoughtfully)

Hermione: "He's lost it."

Ron: "Yeah I know. Why do you think we have to go with him?"

Harry: "Fine, you can come with me under one condition!"

Ron: "What's that?"

Harry: "You have to promise not to tell Ginny where we're going."

(Ginny gasps in the distance)

Ron: "Deal!!!!"

Hermione: (shouts) "WE CAN'T GO WITHOUT GINNY! I'D RATHER DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (whispers) Okay, Harry, I'm in. When do we leave?"

Ron: "Let's go now!"

Ginny: "(whispers) Invisililo!"

(She turns invisible and walks close to them so she can listen)

Harry: "Ron, Hermione- I wanted to tell you before, but GINNY was always there..."

Hermione: "Getting in the way...interrupting us..."

Ron: "Always trying to fit into our little gang when she's just too little!"

Hermione: "I know, right! What is with THAT? We're the golden trio!"

Harry: "Best friends forever!"

Ron: "But what were you ganna tell us Harry?"

Harry: "Well...the horcrux...it's kind of...already destroyed."

Hermione: "When did this happen?"

Harry: "A while ago... but I didn't want to tell anyone, because somehow the news would get back to Voldemort."

Ron: "Okay so what should we do?"

Harry: "It's time!!!!!!!! Time to do what we were all sent here to do! It's fate! It's destiny! Tonight's the night! Voldemort is going down! We've got him exactly where we want him."

Ginny (to herself): "Ahhhh yes and I have all you right where I want you!"

Hermione: "Okay...let's do this. (pulls out her wand)"

(Loud crack as Ginny Disapperates)

Ron: "What was that???"

Harry: "I don't know, but we should go! It's almost sunset! I don't like the dark! I don't LIKE the nightlife!"

Hermione: "O...kay..."

Ron: "(sigh) common lets just go"

(They all Disapperate)

Voldemort: Okay, listen up! As you all know, I am a genius and that;s why I've got Horcruxes and Harry can't even kill me! So why don't you all take the night off! Go home and relax!

Ginny (from nowhere) "I wouldn't do that if I were you..."

Death eaters: "Well he already said it! bye!!!!"

(they leave)

Voldemort: "It isn't...could it be... Ginny Weasley? I've heard tales of you...What do you mean by coming here to this place?"

Ginny: "I'm here to warn/help you."

Voldemort: (laughs) Of COURSE you are... (to himself) What a confused child that Ginny is... (to Ginny) Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now!

Ginny: "I'll give you three: One-I'm going to warn you that the horcruxes (whatever they are) are destroyed and Harry Potter and his friends know this so they're coming here to kill you. Two-All your death eaters are gone so you'll need me. Three-why would you kill a hot girl who's one your side?"

Voldemort: "Don't flatter yourself. But I will allow you to help me, just because I'm nice...and also we have the same shoes! Look!"

Ginny: "Oh my god you're right! Wait...why are you wearing stilettos?"

Voldemort: "That tale is for another moment! Harry effing Potter is on his way! Yet again! GOD why is that child not DEAD yet?!"

Ginny: "I feel your pain. Look! Here are the little trators now!"

(They all Apperate)

Harry: "Hey, Voldemort! Guess WHAT?"

Voldemort: "What could you possibly want to say!?"

Hermione: "Harry! Once he's dead I call his shoes!"

Ginny (coming out of the darkness) "Yes because you never managed to steal mine did you Hermione?"

Harry: "Ginny!"

Ginny: "Thaaaaaaaats right!"

Ron: "How the bloody hell..."

Hermione: "Wtf are YOU doing here!!?!?!?"

Ginny: "Back stabbing you of course!"

Hermione: "Back off, Ginny! Those shoes are MINE!"

Ginny: "Fools! It's not about the shoes! It's about how I, Ginny Weasley, is going to prove to you that I AM worth something! And that I don't need to be in your little group!"

Harry: "Enough of this! I want to kill Voldemort NOW! Before it gets too dark...(looks at the sky nervously)"

Voldemort: Fine. Just let me meditate one last time. To clear the mind and prepare for the afterlife. (to Ginny) it's a trick! Go get them!"

Ginny (steps between Voldemort and Harry): "Not so fast Mr. Potter! You'll have to get through me first!"

Hermione: "Ginny, don't even!"

Ron: "Common Hermione! This is what we brought popcorn for!"

Hermione: "….This is true…"

Harry: "So Ginny...I never did get to confess my feelings for you earlier..."

Ginny: "Its too late for that now Harry! Take THIS!"

(She shoots a spell at Harry)

Harry: "(Blocks it) Clearly you've never been in a fight with ME before! Hasn't anyone told you? I'm...scandaliciously unstoppable!"

Ginny: "Look Harry! It's getting daaaaaarker!"

Harry: "Ummm...oh...I...um...closes his eyes Ha! Now the dark can't even get me!"

Hermione: "For gods sake...Lumos!

Ginny: "Take that! And that! And that and that and that and that and THAAAT!"

Voldemort: "Hey pass me some popcorn you guys!"

Harry: "Pathetic...not ONE of those hit me! (opens his eyes)"

Ginny: "So curse me then!!!"

Harry: "Admit it Ginny...either you have really bad aim, or you're still on my side. (flutters his eyelashes seductively)"

Ginny: "NO!!! If you want to save yourself, you'll curse me!"

(Hits Harry with a tickling hex)

Harry: "(laughs)"

Hermione: "...(to Ron) Should we do something? It's getting even darker..."

Ron: "No! I like this!"

Ginny: "Common Harry I'll stay here all night!"

Harry: "(Does the countercurse for the tickling thing) Shut up a second Ginny...where did Voldemort go?"

Ron: "He's right here don't worry. He just couldn't reach the popcorn from way over there."

Harry: "Oh. Okay. Thanks Ron!"

Ginny: "Crucio!!!!"

(BARLEY misses Harry)

Ginny: "Damn so close!"

Harry: "Oh Ginny...you have so much to learn..."

Voldemort: "Can someone please just finish this? It's too dark to see anything anyways!"

Ginny: "No cuz Harry's to chicken and I'm TRYING!"

Harry: "THAT'S trying? Pssshhht no wonder you were never in the golden trio with us! You just don't have what it takes."

Ginny: "Expeliarmus!!!!!!!!!"

(Harry's want goes flying away)

Harry: "AAAAAH!!!!! What!!!!?? My wand's gone!!!! And it's...so dark!!!!"

Hermione: "Oh my god!!! Ron!!! We have to stop her!!!!"

Ron: "psh yeah right! You wanna stop her, be my guest."

Hermione: "But...what if she..."

Voldemort: "It had to happen one day!" (munches on the popcorn)

Ginny: "So Harry...this is it! Any last words?"

Harry: "Ginny...I'm sorry..."

Ginny: "Whatever. Anything else?"

Harry: (offended look) "Well if you're gonna be like THAT... (quietly) then what do I have to live for?"

Hermione: "Awwwwwwwwww!!!!"

Ginny: "Harry! That's so...that's so..."

(Voldemort glares)

Ginny: "Uhhhh...totally corny! That's right! Prepare to DIE!"

Harry: (big, adorable eyes) "Okay... bye Gin"

Ginny: "(deep breath) okay, you can do this. avada...opps sorry clears throat avada...avada...avada..."

Harry: (bigger, more adorable eyes by the second)

Ginny: "I...I can't do it!!!!!!!!"

Harry: "Aww thanks, Ginny! I was almost worried for a second there.

Ginny: "(glares at Harry) I still hate you."

Harry: "(smiles at Ginny) I know... now can we wrap this up please?? It's SO DARK!"

Ginny: "Fine but make this quick (hands Harry her wand)"

Harry: "Avada Kedavra!!!!!"

(the spell hits Voldemort, who smiles happily...STILL ALIVE)

Harry: "Excuse ME?"

Voldemort: "Haha, I'm so smart!"

Ron: "What??? Hey!!! That was MY popcorn!!!!"

ginny: "What?"

Hermione: "...Oh no..."

Harry: "Someone better explain this!"

Hermione: "Well, Voldemort has kind of been staring at that popcorn...pretty intensly...waving his wand around...and..."

Ron: "He used my popcorn...MY popcorn for another horcruxe!"

Harry: "Uggggggggg how annoying!!!!"

Ron: "Well what do we do now?"

Ginny: "We eat him of course!"

Harry: "Gin...not how it works...we eat the POPCORN...then avada him."

Ginny: "...are you calling me fat? "

Ron: "...Oh boy…"

Hermione: "Ginny this is NOT the time!"

Harry: "...do you not see how DARK ITS GETTING!!?!?!?! EAT THE POPCORN!!!!! GET RID OF IT!!!!!!!!!! AVADA KEDAVRA!!!!"

Ginny: "I knew I should've stayed with Dean! At least he appreciated me!

Harry: "(mouth full of popcorn) No, you love me more than Dean!"

Ginny: "But do you love ME more than Dean?"

Ron: "Ummm...Ginny?"

Harry: "Well...that's a harder one..."

Ron: "Ummm...HARRY?"

Ginny: "Why didn't I kill you when I had the chance?"

Hermione: "Umm, Harry? Where IS Voldemort?"

Ginny: "In my pants..."

Hermione: "Haha, no seriously..."

(Voldemort comes out of thin air)

Voldemort: "Haha! I have been to the great beyond!!!!"

Ron: "...Ewwww!!!!!"

Ginny: "Okay I was kidding!"

Harry: "...Were you?"

Ginny: "Wouldn't you like to know!"

Hermione: "She was! She's sorry! She's sorry..that she is not as perfect as you! She's sorry that she is not as GOOD!"

Voldemort: "HERMIONE!"

Hermione: "WHAT!?

Voldemort: "It's not what I want...it's what you want...my shoes. You can keep them"

Hermione: "Awwwwww! Thanks!"

Harry: "That was nice of you, Voldemort. And now...AVADA-"

Hermione: "Harry! No!!"

Ron: "Quick Harry! I'll distract her! (Tries to snog Hermione)"

Ginny: "Harry, you had better kill Voldemort and snog me within the next 7 seconds or I might really do something drastic!"

Hermione: "RON! (to Harry) Harry, I'm starting up S.P.S.D.V.!!! Society for the Protection of Shoe Donating Voldemort! And-"

Harry: "Avada Kedavra!!!!!!!"

Voldemort: "Here...take them... take my shoes, Hermione...and maybe someday we'll meet again... (dies)

Harry: "Well then...how many seconds was that?"

Ginny: "4...5...6..."

Harry: "(snogs Ginny) (thinks) Ha! I'm better than I thought!"

Hermione: "How COULD you?!?"

Ron: "Hermione, leave him alone! He's snogging ginny!"

Hermione: "Ron...that's so...not like you!"

Ron: "Well, I'm distracted by how cute you are when you're angry."

Hermione: "So how cute am I when I'm angry...?"

Ron: "Cute enough to do this. (snogs)

Voldemort: "It all ends snogging!"

Emma: "Hannah...you can't have Voldemort talk...he's dead!"

Hannah: "But Emma! It adds suspense! It keeps people wondering! It allows them to end the story in their own mind!"

Emma: "(sighhhhhhhh) I thought we weren't going to make a sequal to this one?"

Hannah: "We're not, but I just...fine! Voldemort never said that! I was me making weird sounds!"

Emma: "Okay then!!!! So as it so happens, Voldemort is dead...but his shoes live on!!!!!"

Hannah: "Eww...poor Hermione has to wear a dead evil guy's shoes..."

Emma: "You know she wanted those shoes..."

Hannah: "Still...okay we're done! THE END!!!!!!"


End file.
